My Two Lovers: MadaraTobixOC OneShot
by Ninja Dee
Summary: Madara/TobixOC. Her name's Luna. She had two lovers instead of one. Tobi and Madara. Two completely different men, but both held her heart.


_**My Two Lovers**_

_A Uchiha Madara/Tobi Requested Oneshot_

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"DAMNIT TOBI! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The black-haired girl could only laugh herself to tears as she watched the pissed-off blonde chase the orange-masked man around the room.

"AHHH, DEIDARA-SEMPAI'S GOING TO KILL ME!" The child-like voice of Tobi ran out through the hideout. "SAVE ME LUNA-CHAN!" He cried, jumping down beside her on his bed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her shoulder. Luna just giggled, her hand rising up to cover her mouth. She patted his head a few times before turning her attention to the red-faced and fuming Shinobi.

"Please forgive Tobi-kun for his antics." She said sweetly, her bluish-green eyes sparkling innocently.

Deidara huffed, irritated at her for coming to his rescue once again. None the less he gave up. Shooting a glare over his shoulder at the cheering Akatsuki member, he slammed the door behind him.

"THANK YOU LUNA-CHAN!" Tobi immediately exclaimed, glomping her unexpectedly which caused the both of them to fall onto the bed. Landing with Tobi on top and their faces dangerously close. Luna smiled despite their position, her bluish-green eyes finding his dark-red one through the single hole in his mask.

"No problem, Tobi."

"It's Madara, Luna." His voice was deep and more matured, completely unlike his other identity.

It was like a game. Whenever they had company the jubilant Tobi played. And when they were alone Madara came out, serious and mysterious yet completely sweet.

Luna smiled, her hands rising up so her fingers could trace his wooden mask.

And she loved them both.

"May I?" She asked politely.

"Always."

Her fingers curled around the edge of his mask and tugged. The mask came off easily and a gloved hand plucked it from her grasp before cupping the back of one of her hands and placing it upon his cheek. Luna stared into his Sharingan eyes, and she smiled _his _smile. The one that belonged only to _him_. Madara felt his heart warm at the simple sign of her affection.

_Affection_

That was probably why he was smiling back at her. And suddenly his eyes were focused on her pink lips. Calming he pulled back, and Luna sat up after him with a questioning look on her face. "Something wrong?" Madara shook his head, giving her a small smile.

"Just tired."

"Yeah, cause being yelled at by your partner can ware one out." Luna joked.

Madara chuckled. He moved backwards so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. He lifted his arms towards her and Luna crawled over to him. She settled herself in his arms, between his legs, her back against his chest and head on his shoulder. Luna smiled, relaxing in his arms. His hold around her was firm and she felt safe, like she always did around him. She felt warm. And _she felt safe_. Something she had never known the meaning of before he had saved her in that forest.

She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"What's the matter?"

"Just thinking." She said softly.

"Oh? About what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing…"

Madara looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head now rested where his shoulders met neck, giving him a good look of her face. He watched as her breathing slowed, her chest rising and falling at a slower pace.

Assured that she was fast asleep he removed his black gloves so he could weave a hand through her black locks. He inhaled deeply, her flowered scent invading senses. His body relaxed at the familiar scent and he felt himself drifting off. Shifting her limp body under the sheets he shed himself of his cloak and shoes before doing the same for her. Slipping under the sheets on the other side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest, his forehead resting against the back of her neck.

With Luna in his arms, and her scent surrounding him completely he fell asleep.

~.~.~.~

She awoke groggily, wrapped in a comforting warmth, and the shine of the moon dimly lighting up the room. Her mind remained fuzzy as she stared into the dark for just a few seconds before closing them once more. She turned over on her other side, hugging the pillow closer to her, breathing in its musky forest scent.

_Wait . . . since when did my pillow smell like rain and oak?_

She pondered this for a moment, her brain not fully comprehending, before looking up.

Luna stared at the face of Madara, her heart racing and eyes wide. His breath blew past her face causing blood to rush into her cheeks. And she felt like she was having a heat stroke when she realized his arms were around her.

But she doesn't move away from him.

As his breath continues to blow past her face, her eyes memorize every feature of his face. The way his eyelashes curled just below his eyes, giving him a look or pure innocence. His slightly parted lips that was oh so close to hers.

All she had to do was lean up just an inch more and… His lips were soft and warm… and it felt perfect. Her hand had crawled behind his head, her fingers tangling with his hair as she pressed her lips harder against his.

A moan rang out through the room.

_Was that her?_

The warmth surrounding her threatened to consume her whole. But she didn't stop. She continued moving her lips against his own, the hand in his hair tugging slightly.

Another moan.

His tongue caressed her bottom lip, sucking gently. This time she moaned.

_Wait…_

She pulled away, only to be entranced by crimson eyes.

Oh how she wished to just disappear.

"-" His lips crashed down upon her own, the arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She had managed to stop her gasp of surprise as his lips moved against her lips for a short moment before he pulled away.

"Luna…" Madara whispered softly, gazing into her eyes, his free hand cupping her cheek.

"Ah…I…I-uh…" She shuttered, unsure of what was happening.

Madara just chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, but this time his lips just softly brushed against her own, sending sparks through her body. Hesitantly, she mirrored what he had done and electricity flashed through her veins. Madara smiled at her response and gently guided her onto her back so he could crawl on top of her. She smiled up at him, her black hair fanning out around her head. Her delicate hand reached up and brushed against the side of his face before going to his hair. She added pressure to the hand behind his head and he bent his head down to give into her plea.

He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, a hand rubbing up and down her arm as the other one crept behind her head. His tongue snuck past her lips and into her hot cavern. She tasted sweet like candy, he thought as their tongues started wrestling. Luna's mind was in such a daze; she could barely comprehend what was going on. She could still taste him on her lips, that alone halting her thoughts all together. She could feel the cold air surrounding her but there was a warm presence keeping her safe.

His warm hands were now rubbing her bare sides, making her skin tingle. Now that she remembered, her shirt and shorts had been disposed of just seconds ago, lying in a pile on the floor. His kisses had been relocated to her neck, with plenty of nibbling and sucking. She recalled her hands all over his chest and shoulders, trying to find a way to remove his irritable outfit. His chuckle vibrated against her neck and she felt his presence disappear from above her. Her cry had been filled with annoyance and displeasure. But seconds later he was back above her, kissing her face, free of his clothes.

Luna felt his smooth hard skin under her fingertips as her hands roamed over his chest. She could feel his lips brushing along the side of her neck, Madara causing her to grip his shoulders tightly and her breathing to become labored. When his lips closed around the skin above her vein she let out a shuttering moan. As he was distracting her, his hands slipped behind her has a rid her if her bindings.

He moved his kisses south as he threw the article of clothing across the room, her panties following right after. Luna cried out, her back arching up as his lips closed around her taunt nipple, sucking greedily, her hands gripping onto his hair. She started withering beneath him when he switched to her neglected nipple, giving it the same attention, and Madara gripped her sides to keep her still. When he was satisfied with the rose-red color of her nipples he moved back above her. Madara smirked at the sight he saw. Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips parted slightly because of her erratic breathing and swollen from his kisses. At the side of her neck was a dark red patch of skin, his mark on her.

"Madara…" His name was barely a whisper from her lips.

Pushing her knees apart he settled between them, still leaning over her while he claimed her lips. Her hands moved up to grip onto his shoulders as she responded eagerly to his kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other.

His hand suddenly cupped her sex, making her moan loudly into his mouth and arch her back. She felt a finger enter her, stroking her walls gently. Her knees pushed against his hip as she continued to cry out, her walls clenching and unclenching against two fingers now. He suddenly pulled out the same time he pulled away. Luna watched slightly dazed as he licked the glistening substance off of his fingers. His eyes closed, and a moan came from the back of his throat. When his eyes opened they were glowing brighter then ever.

Madara shifted above her and she felt the tip of his shaft against her opening. A shiver ran through her, her body tensing, waiting for the intrusion. Seeing her reaction he whispered into her ear, "Relax." And his gentle caresses helped sooth her.

Slowly he entered her, stretching her delicately. Her nail dug into his shoulder blades as the pain hit her like waves. When he was finally sheathed in her Madara stared down at her as she tried to keep her winces down. Luna, with her eyes shut tight, could feel his lips trailing down her neck and working once more on her tender skin. Her grip on his shoulders relaxed, as did her whole body as he moved to kiss all over her face. A throaty moan escaped her parted lips when she felt him rock into her, creating the most delicious friction. Encouraged by the erotic sound, Madara continued to rock into her, his moans accompanied with hers.

Luna arched her back when a sudden shot of pleasure hit her, making her hips buckle and breasts press against his hard chest. Her whole body tingled and she continued to buckle against him as Madara started pulling out before thrusting back in. "Ahhh, Madara!" She cried out as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, lost in pleasure.

"Lunaaa…" Madara groaned in reply, gripping her hips as he trusted into her harder.

"I-I can't hold it!" Luna gasped, her head jerking backwards.

"Come with me!" Madara growled lowly. With a last hard thrust she screamed his name as her body shook with release. Groaning her name into her neck he shot his load into her. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him, milking him dry.

When she had finally calmed down from her high, she was exhausted and limp under him. She felt him pull out of her before he gathered her into his strong arms. Luna cuddled closer to him, breathing in the smell of rain and oak as she drifted off.

"I love you." She heard in her ear before everything went black.

~.~.~.~

When she awoke, she was alone. She knew she was still in his room, in his bed. But he wasn't with her. The night's event rang through her head as she lay on her side. She was still bare under the covers, so it hadn't been a dream. She scrunched her nose in confusion.

_Did he really just leave me?_

Just as she was thinking, the bed dipped down before arms circled around her and she was pulled to a very warm and very bare chest. Luna shivered at the skin-to-skin contact against her bare back and his chest.

"Sorry. I had to check on something." Madara whispered into her ear.

Luna nodded mutedly; her body relaxing in his grasp.

They said nothing, just basked in each others presence. His fingers were drawing shapes on her arm underneath the covers, creating goosebumps on her skin.

"What do you feel for me?"

Her body tensed and her mind froze. "E-Excuse me?"

"What do you feel for me?" He repeated, his breath hitting the side of her neck.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She shuttered, her eyes staring straight at the wall.

"Yes you do." She heard him sneer darkly by her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she felt herself start to shake. "N-No I don't." Luna insisted. Fear gripped her and she started make her way out of the bed.

A hand shot out and gripped her forearm tightly. Luna's head wiped back to look at him with wide terrified eyes. "Answer me!" Marada demanded, yanking her arm back painfully.

_Flashbacks pasted through her head. She saw their faces. The faces of the villagers and shinobi. The people who had beaten her daily, and killed her parents. And she saw them too. Lying by each other on the ground. Surrounded by blood…_

"NO!" Luna screamed. A sudden wave of power hit Madara, causing him to let go of her arm and fall into his back. Luna rushed to stand up, her arms hugging her body tightly. Her eyes darted from one place to another and tears ran down her face.

_She saw the knife go through her mother's chest-_

"NO! NO! NO!" Luna screamed as she fell onto her knees, her hands tangled in her hair and eyes clamped tight.

_Then her dad-_

"MAKE IT STOP!" Luna begged, sobbing loudly.

"Luna!" Hands grabbed her shoulders, shaking her back and forth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chakra swirled around them violently, her water spirit unleashing.

"Luna! Control it!" Madara tired to tell her but he didn't think she could hear him over the sound of the rushing water spinning around them. Suddenly the water started to envelope her and soon his hands were grasping nothing.

"Luna!" He yelled just as the chakra vortex started to die out. He was left kneeling on the floor. And Luna was gone.

~.~.~.~

It took him two days of frantic searching to finally find her. She was huddled up by a tall tree in a forest. The same forest he had found her in. He stood in front of her, gazing down at her. Relief flooded him and he fell to his knees, reaching for her. He didn't pay attention to the blood covering areas of her skin, just held her to his chest.

"Madara…"

"Shh…it's okay Luna. I'm right here." Madara soothed, gently rocking her side-to-side.

"Madara…what I did…" She whimpered against his neck.

"They deserved it." He whispered, completely confident in his words.

"But…"

"What they did to you…They deserved to die," He held her tighter, "If you hadn't killed them – I would have. And it would have been without mercy."

Luna sniffled. Placing a kiss on her head, he lifted her up bridle-style. "Let's go home."

Early the next morning, a mile away, the elders of a village were found dead.

~.~.~.~

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For yelling at you - I let my emotions take control and I acted childish and stupid and I hurt you." Luna's head shifted side-to-side under his chin. "You asked such an important question and I practically ignored you," She said against his chest, "I should have answered you or at least told the truth."

She ducked her head out from under his chin to look up at him. "And here it is," She breathed in deeply before speaking, "I have feelings for you…, but you kind of already know that cause of the whole…um," A pick tint grew across her cheeks. "Well…I…I…" She bit her bottom lip nervously. Exhaling shakily she stared him straight in the eye and said, "I love you, Madara." Her eyes wavered from his and she seemed to be shrinking away from him as soon as she had confessed. A breath he hadn't known he had been holding whooshed out of his lungs and a gently placed his forehead against hers. Her eyes shined with building tears and her lips trembled slightly. With the arm he had over her side he pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Luna. I'm so happy you love me back," He whispered his eyes falling closed in bliss, "I feel so complete."

"Wait," She cupped the side of his face and he leaned into her palm, "You love me?"

Madara chuckled. A placed a kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "From the moment I held you in my arms."

She blinked a few times, seeming to not believe his words. Then a smile formed upon her lips. "I love you Madara."

He chuckled. "I love you too, Luna."

~.~.~.~

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP TOBI?"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"I'LL FUCKING FEED YOU TO KISAME IF I HAVE TO!"

"Like I'd actually eat that thing." Kisame muttered.

"TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" The orange-masked Akatsuki member yelled, running away from the fuming blonde, "LUNA-CHAN, TOBI'S SCARED!"

~.~.~.~

Luna giggled at the commotion inside the hideout. She was resting on a branch of a sakura tree, enjoying some peace and quiet. But it was still nice to hear Tobi's voice; she was starting to get lonely.

"Found you!"

A high pitched noise escaped past her lips, and she would have fallen off the branch was it not for the arms across her waist. "Tobi!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

Luna inhaled and exhaled a few times before saying, "You scared me."

"Tobi's sorry for scaring Luna-chan…"

His voice sounded like one of a kid who had just been disciplined, and she couldn't reframe herself from giggling. "That's okay Tobi."

"Is Tobi a good boy?"

She smiled. "Tobi's a good boy."

"Yay! Tobi loves you, Luna-chan."

"I love you too, Tobi."

"Is that so?" Madara asked, removing his mask. Luna laughed at their silly game as he kissed her.

"I love you, Madara."

He chuckled before leaning in to claim her lips. "I love you too, Luna" He murmured against her lips.

~.~.~.~

_Please review! ~OtakuSoul_


End file.
